


To The Evil I Have Done

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cemetery, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Other, Plot? Idk her, Roses, confident!blurry, fluffy garbage, shy!spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "You're pretty, Spooks."





	To The Evil I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> Spookyface is kinda growing on me, but not enough to write a full-length fic (at least, not yet). In the meantime, enjoy this short, fluffy, painfully plot-less drabble.

“You're pretty, Spooks.”

Spooky Jim's cheeks immediately turned pink, and they shook their head. They, along with Blurryface, sat in the soft, freshly-mowed grass of the cemetery, breathing in the sweet morning air. A large evergreen tree sheltered their eyes from the sharp light of the sun as it slowly rose into the sky.

A smile crept across Blurry's face. They weren't normally one to give up, but they changed the subject. “What've you got there?”

Spooky wasn't mute, but they certainly didn't talk much. Only when absolutely necessary would they use their voice, but Blurry didn't mind.

In Spooky's hand was a long, thin pine needle that had fallen from the tree. It was rather fresh, and they had been smelling the long green stems. Shyly, they held the needle out to their companion.

Blurryface took the needle into their blackened hands, and gave it a small sniff. With a tiny wave of their hand, the stem slowly changed shape, transforming from a pine needle to a flower bud to a blossoming rose, so pale yellow that it was almost white. 

They leaned in abruptly, making Spooky's neck go red from the close proximity as Blurry carefully tucked the rose into their short, curly hair. The stem tickled against Spooky's ear.

“There you go,” Blurry said, sitting back again and looking satisfied. A smug grin decorated their face at Spooky's pink cheeks. “See? Pretty.”


End file.
